felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Futuritzy
|producer = Pat Sullivan |release_date = June 24, 1928 http://www.intanibase.com/gac/felix/ftcclassicfilms.aspx |starring = Felix the Cat Kitty |previous = Outdoor Indore |next = Astronomeows }} Futuritzy is a 1928 Felix the Cat cartoon produced by Pat Sullivan. Plot Felix goes over to the alley to meet Kitty. He pulls out a ring and proposes to her. She is delighted, but asks him to ask her father as well. Felix asks Kitty's father if he can marry her, but he refuses until he finds out what the future holds. He heads off to a fortune teller, who reads his palm and is taken aback. Felix tells off the fortune teller, then heads to Professor Whoozit, an astrologist. The astrologist knocks the cat on the head and reads the star that comes from his head. He then looks through a telescope, then tells the cat his future. In the future, Felix is walking when he trips on a horseshoe. He picks it up, kisses it, and tosses it over his shoulder. Meanwhile, a burglar is trying to rob a man. The horseshoe accidentally hits the burglar, who is knocked out. The man is pleased and gives Felix a bag of money. The man then takes Felix on his private plane, where they fly to the top of a tall building. Inside the building, the man pets Felix, then a chef feeds him a lot of food. An unknown person calls the cat away. Back in the present, Felix is pleased with this outcome. The astrologist continues to tell Felix about his future. Back in the future, the man gives Felix five bags of money, which bloat him considerably. Felix finds that it is hard for him to walk with the weight on him, so he tosses the bags of money back into the safe and carries it on his back instead. He carries the safe to Kitty, who is impressed. Back in the present, Felix is pleased with the prediction, gives the astrologist a coin, and leaves. Felix heads back to Kitty's father, gives him a piece of paper, and lights a cigar. Felix tosses the match right where a firecracker lies. It explodes and blows the two cats into the sky. Kitty's father lands on the edge of a cliff and falls onto a tree branch. Felix finds a rope and pulls it over to try and save Kitty's father, but it turns out that the rope is attached to a mule, who kicks Felix onto land. The cat finds a horseshoe and tosses it over his shoulder, but it breaks the window of a market and angers the shopkeeper, who tosses the horseshoe back at the cat. Felix figures he still has Kitty, but he is hit by a car containing a newly wedded Kitty. Felix, now angry, picks up a brick and throws it at the astrologist's window. Cuts *Many public domain DVDs cut the beginning scene where Felix proposes to Kitty and Felix asks her father if he can marry her. References Category:1928 Category:Silent cartoons Category:Cartoons produced by Pat Sullivan Category:Cartoons distributed by Educational Pictures Category:Black-and-white cartoons